The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Horkron’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new container-type Hydrangea plants with strong stems and attractive leaf, stem and flower coloration.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2002 of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 13-88/2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 6-97/2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2004 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Dresden, Germany since June, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.